


[podfic] Office Politics

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: rageprufrock's story read aloud. 12mins.L, being a much-lauded and world-renowned genius with several increasingly nonsensical and obscure aliases, should have known from the start that the relationship wasn't going to work out.





	[podfic] Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Office Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45759) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Duration:** 12mins  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/office-politics)


End file.
